Noob
by The Girl In The White Scarf
Summary: Eliot couldn't help himself. Well, if she's crazy, then you're a... **Hardison/Parker, Eliot/Parker brother/sister.


_Original idea by WildOrion! (: I got some quotes of the internet regarding craziness from Sean T. Adams. **Please read until the end because there's something I'd like you to know ;)** One more thing, there's a lot of the word crazy in here, heheh. Honestly, I'm tired of typing crazy, crazy and more crazy over and over again, haha xP BTW please, do correct my grammar! :D_

* * *

><p>"You're nothing, <em>nothing<em> but a stupid, psycho, crazy girl!"

The words stung her ears more then she expected it to be. She opens her mouth slightly to reply, but no words came out.

Maybe the man was right. Maybe she _is_ stupid, psycho and crazy. After all, no one ever said she was normal. All those years before she met the Team, she had always been that crazy girl that no one bothers to care about. Never. Not a single one. Except maybe Archie.

Her lip starts to tremble. Her eyes start to water. She's Parker. Parker doesn't cry. What's wrong with her? Oh. There is always something wrong with her, like Eliot always says. Yeah, Eliot always says that. After all, he's the one who said that she was 'twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag' on their first job together. Even her own teammate thinks she's crazy. Duh, maybe the whole team thinks she's crazy. She hates how they roll their eyes to her comments. How they stare at her, like she's some kind of alien. They try, though. She knows that they _do _try to understand her, but she wishes that they would try harder.

Lips trembling, body shaking, the petit blonde thief slowly lowers her head, trying desperately to prevent herself from crying. She _may_ be stupid, psycho, or crazy but that doesn't mean she's weak. She's never going to let the man see her cry.

Around her, a small group of people had gathered, silently watching the confrontation take place. Apparently everyone in John McRory's bar is looking at her. Some staring, some with their mouth opened. Shocked, maybe. They stopped talking. There wasn't even the clinging of beer glasses. Secretly, she hoped that one of them would say something, but as usual, no one came to her defence.

The man smirks. "Ah, I see that you're going to cry now, eh?" he says, giving a loud, obnoxious laugh.

She's trying hard not to cry. Really hard, but she's afraid that the tears might roll down anytime soon. Not a single person in the bar came to her defence. It was always like this, ever since she was little.

Suddenly, a long-haired person shoved his way through the crowds and stood in front of her. Eliot Spencer. "Leave her alone!" he shouts harshly. "Leave her alone. 'Cause if ya think I'm not gonna break your arm then you're wrong." He says again.

Before the man could retort, Eliot turns and grabs Parker by the arm, trying to get her away from the situation, before he mumbles "Noob.".

The man looks kind of startled, seeing the muscular long-haired man in front of him. Several people who are crowding around them start to chuckle and laugh, making him more confused and angry.

"What did you just called me?" snarls the man, roughly making his way through the crowd, stalking the long-haired and the blonde.

Eliot turns his head and looked at the man. "I called ya a _noob_, noob!" he shouts, and that was his only reply. More people laughed. Both Parker and Eliot hastened their steps towards their office upstairs. The man twitches his eye at the response.

"Get back here! Tell me what noob means!" yells the man, trying to catch up with them.

There wasn't any answer, and people just keep laughing. "Hey! Get back! GET BACK!" he yells, shoving himself through the crowd, but soon the two of them were out of his sight.

Tightening the grip on Parker's arm, Eliot pulls her along the staircase and up to their office. He hates bullies, even when he used to be one, he has changed. They all changed, they've become the good guys now. To pick on a girl like Parker, who is very fragile, and then to tear her down and humiliate her in front of all the people in the bar is just bad. He hates it when someone picks on his own people. Not Nate, not Sophie, not Hardison, not Parker. Anyone who tries to mess with any of this people is going to be _so _dead, thought Eliot.

Eliot only releases his grip when they reached the office. No one's in the office. Nate went for dinner with Sophie, and he doesn't know where Hardison is. Parker pulls her hand away quickly, and then moves to the couch. She crumbles onto the floor, leaning onto the couch.

He does a quick once-over on her, making sure that she's alright. Well, maybe not emotionally fine, but _physically_. Looks like the man hadn't done anything to hurt her. He gives a small sigh of relief. Her eyes are wet, but there is not a single tear on her face. He knows how strong she is, she rarely cries. The first time and probably the one time that he ever saw her cry was when the physic reminded her of her brother.

After making sure that she's fine, he slumps himself on one of the couch. He doesn't say a word.

Parker finally gets up and sits on the couch beside him. "Do you think I'm crazy, Eliot?"

"Nobody calls you crazy." – he pauses – "Except maybe me." Eliot snickers. He doesn't really know how to answer her question in a completely honest way. She might be crazy, but that doesn't –

"You _do_ think I'm crazy." says Parker. She knows that he's avoiding to answer. It's a statement, not a question. She looks down again, thinking that she knows exactly what his answer would be. Parker, the stupid, psycho, crazy girl that everyone doesn't want to be friends with.

He took a deep breath. God, he's never been great at this type of stuff. Usually Sophie's the one who does something like this. "Parker, I don't –" he starts, only to find himself being cut by Parker.

"You said I'm twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag, remember?"

He rolls his eyes. "I know I did." No response. "Parker, you know, sometimes it's okay to be crazy."

Parker doesn't budge. "You also said that –"

" – that there was something wrong with you? Yeah, I did. But it's okay to be crazy. If you're normal, then you'd be boring. That's what makes you different. That's what makes us like you. That's what makes Hardison loves you. You have to be crazy to believe in yourself. You have to be a little crazy to be successful. You have to be crazy enough to do something that you've never done. In fact, you have to be crazy to believe in a dream that no one can see but you. It's okay to be crazy and scared and brave at the same time. It's true that you're crazy, but if we could have you in any other way, we wouldn't. End of discussion."

They both went silent for a while.

Eliot looks at Parker. He doesn't hug Parker, he means like, he's Eliot and she's Parker, and they just... don't... hug each other. It's just awkward.

He looks at Parker again. He can see that she's clearly on the verge of tears. Oh well.

"You know, it's good to cry, it'll release -"

"Haha, me? Crying?" she snaps, cutting him off.

He felt a twinge in his heart. He knows how dark her past was, moving from one foster house to another, it's just ain't right. Parker had issues, he knew that. If time machine was ever invented, he'd go back and beat the crap out of them, those people who dared to harm a hair on her head. He'd dive in front of a bullet for her.

He can't help but to sigh as he put his arms around her. She broke into tears. The hug was all it took. He's surprised that he had actually hugged her. It's just... _automatic_?

After she finally gains back her composure, she asks, "Do you think Hardison thinks I'm crazy?"

"He may. But that might be the reason why he likes you so much. You know how much he cares about you, right?"

Parker looks at him for a few seconds, and then she gets up and switches the television on, and acts as if nothing had happened. Now that's one more thing he knows about Parker, how she can always drop the subject quickly.

After a watching the television for a while, Parker finally opens her mouth. "Eliot?"

"What?" he growls in annoyance.

"What's a noob?" she asks in complete innocence.

"Oh." Eyes still on the television, he smiles a little and snickers, "You know, I sometimes hear Hardison yells it at his computer screen when he was playing his games. But honestly, I have no idea."


End file.
